witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger Hunt: Griffin School Gear
Standard The Standard set of Griffin School Gear can be equipped at level 11. Players will need to visit three different locations to get all of the gear if they want to complete the Griffin School set. The first two will give you the steel and silver sword, and the final one will give you all four pieces of armor. We only tell you this in case you feel like skipping one or the other. The first place you need to visit is next to a Signpost called Hindhold. It's to the north of Hangman's Tree, where you popped up in Velen after completing the prologue. If you don't see Hindhold near the north coast, fast travel to Hangman's Tree, then ride north. When you reach a fork in the road that goes left and right, keep going north, taking an off-road journey toward a question mark. When you arrive you should find some ruins, as well as reveal the Hindhold Signpost. Work your way through the ruins, fighting off enemies you come across as you make your way up to a harpy nest. Destroy it, then go inside the door that sits next to it. In here you'll find a chest containing the Griffin Steel Sword Diagram. Head to the Hindhold Signpost and prepare to fast travel. Bring up your map and take note of how the Inn at the Crossroads sits between two large land masses. You're headed to the one on the left. In fact, you are going to the far northwest tip of the one on the left, even further to the northwest than the Harpy Feeding Ground Signpost. If you don't see this, you haven't unlocked it yet. Fast travel to your closest Signpost, then head to the northern part of the land mass, further north than both the Heatherton and Isolated Shack Signposts if you have those on your map. You'll know you're in the right place when you come across a drawbridge leading to a castle. You can't cross that way, so jump into the water to the east of the island. You're in the right place when you come across a Place of Power (which you should draw from). Dive under the water east of the Place of Power and the entrance of a cave should pop up on your map. Swim through that, ignoring the drowners likely pestering you as you swim. When you surface in the cave, climb up and loot everything you see. When you eventually go through a door and back outside, look left and see the drawbridge. Lower it using the wheel, then go back to the door. Don't go inside, but instead look for a ladder leading to a platform. Climb the ladder and loot the chest nearby to get your hands on the Griffin Silver Sword Diagram. The last place you need to visit will require you get your Aard and Yrden Signs ready to go. Head across the now lowered drawbridge and back to the Harpy Feeding Ground Signpost. Use this to travel to either the Reardon Manor, Downwarren or The Orphans of Crookback Bog Signposts. Well, unless you already unlocked a Signpost called the Dragonslayer's Grotto, in which case go there. If you end up at one of the others, here is how to find it. * West and slightly south of Reardon Manor. * West and slightly north of Downwarren. * North and slightly west of The Orphans of Crookback Bog. When you arrive at your destination, go inside and get ready to fight some wraiths. There are bound to be quite a few of them, but they shouldn't pose much of a threat if you effectively use Yrden. Cut them up, and be sure to loot every room. There are good things to grab aside from the Griffin gear. Keep working through the dark cave-like rooms until your path is blocked, using Aard to smash through. When you find yourself face-to-face with an ekimmara, switch back to Yrden and kill the beast. When it's down, pop into your Witcher Senses and loot the room, paying special attention to the chest holding the goods you are here for. Loot the chest and you'll receive the Griffin Armor Diagram, Griffin Trousers Diagram, Griffin Boots Diagram and the Griffin Gauntlets Diagram. Enhanced The Enhanced set of Griffin School Gear can be equipped at level 18. The first piece of gear you'll want is located to the east of the Crossroads Signpost. In fact, there is a road that goes east from there, and taking it will lead you to your destination – a cave entrance that will be marked on your map once you visit it. Follow the cave in the only direction you can until it hooks to the right. You'll find the chest with the Enhanced Griffin School Silver Sword Diagram tucked in the corner. Back out and return to the Crossroads Signpost. Fast travel from there to the Refugees Camp signpost on the west side of the landmass. From there you need to move southwest and to the part of the land that sticks out. You'll find a bandit camp there, and when it's clear you can loot the chest within the stone ruins to find the Enhanced Griffin School Steel Sword Diagram. Return to the Refugees Camp Signpost when you are done. Fast travel to the Western Gate of Oxenfurt and then take the bridge that leads you out of the city. When you reach land, turn north and head forward until you reach the coast. Swim across the water until you see the White Eagle Fort Signpost (if you already see it skip the previous steps and fast travel directly there). You will find a Rock Troll (he's friendly) there, and behind him is a chest with the Enhanced Griffin School Armor Diagram. Loot it and head for the nearest Signpost. Fast travel to the Byways Signpost and take the road that moves southeast. You'll want to follow this all the way until the solid lands turns to more of a swamp. When you have to turn either left or right, go right and head south. You're looking for a cave that is blocked by some rubble. Use Aard to clear the way and then loot the cave, including the chest that contained the Enhanced Griffin School Gauntlets Diagram. Fast travel to the Inn at the Crossroads Signpost and call for Roach. Ride northwest along the road, then take your trusty horse off-road as you make your way to the far northwest side of the land mass. You will eventually come to a building that was made of bricks and is now in ruins. Search it to find the chest that contains the Enhanced Griffin School Boots Diagram. Loot and it and ride back to the Inn at the Crossroads. Fast travel to either the Crow's Perch Signpost or the Burned Ruins Signpost (east of Crow's Perch, near Shrieker's cave) and to the northwest of that. You're looking for a burned out building (at the Burned Ruins Signpost), and hidden within it is a chest (behind some fallen debris) with the Enhanced Griffin School Trousers Diagram. Superior The Superior set of Griffin School Gear can be equipped at level 26. You'll need to hit three locations in order to get all the Superior gear in this set. All of those locations are within the Skellige Isles, either on An Skellig or Ard Skellig. You can purchase maps of the area from several merchants on the isles that will reveal many of the needed Signposts. The Superior Griffin armor set: - Superior Griffin armor diagram - Superior Griffin boots diagram - Superior Griffin gauntlets diagram - Superior Griffin trousers The four pieces of armor are on Ard Skellig on the northeastern shore, the closest Signpost is called Giants' Toes. Head there and go north until you are on the northeast tip of the island. If you don't have that Signpost, you could go northeast towards the coast from Yustianna's Grotto. You'll encounter some pirates as you travel north along the beachline. The Witcher mark is on the left side of a large rock located between the two great stone arches. Continue north until you pass under a stone arc and see two small intact boats ashore. The treasure chest is in a wrecked boat on the left behind some stones. Griffin steel sword - superior diagram Travel to Urialla Harbor and head northwest along the roads towards an abandoned village (west of Yngvar's Fang). Find a large stone shrine or ritual stone, the Witcher mark is carved into it. The chest containing the diagram is located at the backside of the stone. Griffin silver sword - superior diagram Fast travel back to Ard Skellig, heading for the Elverum Lighthouse Signpost if that's an option. If it's not, try Kaer Muire, traveling south to the coast, then southeast along the coast. You will eventually come to a cave near the tip of the island. Kill the bears (and loot them for materials) that own the cave, then use your Witcher Senses to find the Superior Griffin School Silver Sword Diagram. After that, go to the nearest Signpost and get ready to move on to the Mastercrafted gear. Mastercrafted The Mastercrafted set of Griffin School Gear can be equipped at level 34. Mastercrafted gears can only be forged by a master armorer and blacksmith. They are unlocked after completing Master Armorers and Of Swords and Dumplings. All four diagrams of the Mastercrafted armor are found in Ard Skellig of the Skellige Isles. If you have the Redgill Signpost showing, fast travel to that and then take the road that leads northeast along the coast. This is due east of the Gedyneith Signpost and marked with both Hidden Treasure and Place of Power flags. This will lead you to a fort, and inside will be some stairs that lead to a second level. You might also have to deal with a Cyclops, but you should be able to avoid it. Use your Witcher Senses to find the Mastercrafted Griffin School Armor Diagram, the Mastercrafted Griffin School Gauntlets Diagram, the Mastercrafted Griffin School Boots Diagram, and the Mastercrafted Griffin School Trousers Diagram. Get them all and be on your way. You're headed to the Boxholm Signpost, which is near a river that sits at western base of a mountain. If you don't have that Signpost, head north along the river from Fyresdal, or go southeast from Fayrlund. You're looking for some stone ruins, and on the eastern side of the ruined village (not the tower where you fight the fiend for Contract: Missing Son) will be the chest that contains the Mastercrafted Griffin School Steel Sword Diagram. When you have it, head to the nearest Signpost to continue forward. Griffin Silver Sword - Mastercrafted Head to Fyresdal and take the road that leaves the village towards the west and then goes north towards the lake on the map. Follow the road up into the mountains and then through a valley until you come upon the lake. Head along the eastern shore towards the ruins. The Witcher mark is on the first section of ruined wall you come across. Head through the arched gate, turn right and go up the slope and the Witcher mark should be visible using your Witcher senses. The diagram is inside the ruined tower opposite of you, the most western bit of ruin on the map. Journal entry :Scavenger Hunt: Griffin School Gear: :Geralt came across evidence of the legendary witcher George's equally legendary equipment. Having heard many tales of this gear's extraordinary traits, Geralt decided to investigate. :Geralt managed to acquire diagrams for all the items that had once been used by the witcher George. While doing so he discovered many previously unknown facts about the famous Griffin School dragonslayer. : Scavenger Hunt: Griffin School Gear Upgrade Diagrams - Part 1, 2, 3, 4 : : During one of his numerous adventures, Geralt got his hands on a map covered with strange markings. He quickly deduced that they indicated the locations of hidden witcher caches and, intrigued by the chance of discovering long-lost crafting schematics, he set out to find them. : Geralt found all the caches marked on the map and recovered the crafting schematics contained therein. With these in hand, he could add life-saving improvements to his combat gear. He did not know how many more such caches remained undiscovered in the world - but hoped one day he would have the chance to find more. References https://www.primagames.com/games/witcher-3/feature/how-get-griffin-school-gear-witcher-3 ru:Ведьмачьи древности: снаряжение Школы Грифона Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 treasure hunts